Briarlight's Rejection
by Star Speckled Sky
Summary: Briarlight wants to be released of the grip Millie presses on her. Briarlight has been planning her rejection of her mother for moons, and when her last straw breaks, it's time to put it into action.


**Hi guys! To show my dislike of Millie more, I have made a little fanfic here...*grins* about Briarlight rejecting Millie. Sit back, and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Millie's POV**

As soon as it w as time to eat, I pushed past everyone trying to get prey to get to the pile first. There. Lying on top of the pile lay the fattest and juiciest squirrel I have ever seen. I quickly grabbed it, ignoring all complaints. When I reached the medicine cat den, I rushed over to my poor, sweet Briarlight, licking her with affection. I feel so terrible for my crippled daughter, I wish that it was one of my other kits lying there, as all my othef kits are very unapprieciative. I dropped the peice of prey in her nest, then stroked her. What I got in return was something that I was not prepared for.

 **Briarlight's POV**

My mother treated me like a delicate flower that could not be broken. And only me. She herself had once confessed that if one of her more _unapprieciative_ kits were in my position, she wouldn't give a a damn. She was always mooning over me, and she always makes me feel terrible about myself by fawning over me. Blossomfall, my sister, joined the Dark Forest because she treated her with no mother-likeness, nothing. I didn't want a mother who revolved around me. I heard when I was a kit about my father's, Graystripe's, past mate, Silverstream, who bore him two kits. Oh, what I would do to have a gentle, caring, understanding, and brave cheeky mother like her! But I got stuck with the git that is my mother. I have beem planning on my revenge, my revoult, my rejection of her for moons, plotting and waiting. Today, she broke my last straw. "Mother, I'm fine today. I don't want this peice of prey, it's good enough that it should be shared by many. I'm going to pick my own peice of prey. Why don't you go and eat tha squirrel with Blossomfall and Bumblestripe? I want to be alone." I mewed icily. My heart glowed with triumph as I saw the shocked look on her face.

"I don't want to eat with them! They're not as appreciative as you, and they don't need care and help, you do!" She exclaimed, still carrying the shocked look.

"No. They are every bit as appreciative as me." I stated coldly, "And you reject them. So now, I reject you." My mother's face contorted, somewhere between shock, hurt, and uncertainty.

"Briarlight...you're my only good kit! Your sister trained in the Dark Forest, and your brother is in love with a cat that's in a love triangle, and he's in the triangle himself!" she cried.

"Why did Blossomfall go to the Dark Forest? Because she was jealous of all the attention I got, attention that should be split equally! And plenty of other cats have been stuck in love triangles, Firestar, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather all have, and they're just a few!" I half yelled, half whispered furiously.

"It's not my fault Blossomfall went to the Dark Forest..." mother replied.

"Yes it is! Just ask Ivypool, ask Blossomfall, your daughter, yourself!" I exclaimed, "I don't need this attention. In fact, I don't want it. If you want to truly make me happy, slip affection and love between Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, and I!"

"I..." Millie trailed off, before running out of the den. I smiled in triumph. Now I just had to see what she did.

 **Millie's POV**

My daughter had just rejected me. I ran out of the medicine cat den, and ran into a small clearing in the forest. And I sat there, thinking. _I've always loved Briarlight more. I thought she liked it. But she doesn't. I dislike my other kits...or do I?_ I thought, questioning myself. I thought of all the times that Blossomfall had asked me to share prey, and all the times I had wanted to, but had pushed the feeling away, for Brairlight. I thought of all the times Bumblestripe had asked me for advice to catch Dovewing's eye, and all the times I had started speaking, then choosing Briarlight instead. But now that Briarlight had told me that she didn't need the affection, I realized tha tshe had set me free. I was not trapped by false thoughts anymore. And so I walked back to camp, quite sure of what I was going to do, and padded into the medicine den. And I took a death breath, and began speaking.

 **Briarlight's POV**

Millie came in again. But this time, she started speaking. "Briarlight, what you've said is true. I am truly sorry for all the rivalry my blindness has caused." then she picked up the squirrel, took it outside, and called over Blossomfall and Bumbestripe. "Would you like to share a squirrel?" she asked softly. An expression of pure shock fell upon my sister and brother's faces. "Of course!" Bumblestripe mewed, being the first to find his voice. As they settled down, eating and laughing, a sense of relief came upon me. _That is how it should be. Love, shared equally between everyone._

* * *

 **Okay. Firstly, sorry to Millie fans out there. I just had to write this. I know the characters are a bit OOC, but they're actually alright. I hope that you review! AND NO FLAMES.**


End file.
